<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We call it body art by Coldbodyburningsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386476">We call it body art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul'>Coldbodyburningsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>- - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Poetry, Torture, artistic, non-gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldbodyburningsoul/pseuds/Coldbodyburningsoul</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We call it body art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I drew these reddest lines<br/>Saw your wrists and got inspired <br/>It’s a canvas and I’m in love<br/>Switched my brushes, now I’m drawing blood</p><p>Hearing your voice in pain, thinking<br/>you covered in red is the best painting <br/>Maybe I shouldn’t master my craft<br/>If you get any prettier you would bleed to death</p><p>the scratches, the bruises, the marks<br/>It’s not abuse,  <br/>We call it body art <br/>So let me pick you up, dance to the sound of violins <br/>Whoever said my favorite part is watching you covered in<br/>Blood is false,<br/>I just like kissing you with no pulse</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>